


Plush Cushions

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: IKEA Worker!au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin apparently has a habit of sleep walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plush Cushions

Jongin is late. He is so fucking late, but the only thing that will keep Yunho from skinning him alive is the fact that Jongin is the lead dancer in their upcoming performance so he silently thanks his blessings as he darts down the sidewalk. He body slammed the doors open to the dance studio and instantly ran to change. He dropped his bag on the bench in the middle of the locker room and began to strip.

 

"Woah there cowboy. I'm happy to see you too but **_damn_**."

 

Jongin looked to his left to see Jongdae leaning against the shower entrance, his eyes shining with a mischievous glint and a smirk playing on his lips. Jongin whimpered helplessly. "I'm late."

 

Jongdae looked to his wrist. "43 minutes late to be exact." He gave a hushed ‘tsk tsk’. "You know Yunho is going to kill you right?"

 

"He'll kill me after we finish the show. I heard him talking to Changmin about it so I still have a week left to live at most." Jongin tugged on his tights, albeit too harshly, giving himself a small hole toward the top. "Fuck."

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. He slipped out of his own tights and handed them to his best friend. “Here take mine.” Jongin muttered a small thanks and slipped into them carefully. He watched Jongdae go to his locker and grab a pair of sweatpants.

 

“You know,” Jongin said, amusement evident in his voice, "Yunho is probably going to kill you too. He hates when you wear sweatpants to practice.”

 

Jongdae snorted. “He can suck my ass. Besides, I’m just an understudy to a dancaholic that will never miss a show night in his life. What can he really complain about? At least I’m there. Speaking of which, what’s up with you anyway? You've been late to 3 practices in a row.”

 

Jongin halted his movements when he felt a blush creep up from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "I got...distracted on my way, I guess."

 

The other male gave a knowing glance and then left him to finish, muttering something about 'needing to grow some balls.' Jongin sighed sadly as he finished putting on his practice shoes and shoved his duffle bag into his locker.

  
  
  
  
 

"One and two and three and- fucking christ Krystal can you fucking count and stay on beat for once?!" Yunho screeched, causing poor Krystal to cower slightly behind Jongin. The male dancer sighed as they started all the way back from the beginning. He knows this routine like the back of his hand due to Yunho's method of teaching, that being every time someone makes a mistake, everyone starts over. It's a major pain in the ass but Jongin secretly appreciates it. With this tactic, Jongin really doesn't have to put much thought into his movements, everything just comes naturally, almost as if on instinct. The only downside is that Jongin's thoughts tends to wander.

 

They wander to sandy blonde hair and beautiful doe eyes, to full lips and the smell of coffee. The fact is, Jongin has a big fat crush on a man named Do Kyungsoo and is too much of a chicken to do anything about it. He met the other male on his first day of his economics class. Jongin had been falling asleep to the professor’s lecturing over the semester's course load when all of a sudden the smell of freshly ground coffee filled his nostrils and soft touch tapped his arm. He looked up to see a heart shaped smile and momentarily forgot how to breath. The man chuckled, “It’s not good to fall asleep on the first day.”

 

Jongin just nodded dumbly, too starstruck by the other male’s deep, melodious voice. He had alabaster skin and long dark eyelashes. His hair had been dyed a sort of sandy blonde, styled up and over to the side. He wore a simple sweater with really no real design on it, but it still caught Jongin’s eye none the less. Jongin continued to blink at him, not really processing that he is openly staring at him. The blonde male just stared back with an kind, but awkward smile. “I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin tested the name on his tongue. “Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, waiting for Jongin to introduce himself in return. Jongin stared at him, confused. “W-what?”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip and chuckled. The sight caused Jongin’s heart to pound loudly in his ears. Oh he’s already in deep.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Jongin’s eyes widened. “OH! I’M KIM JONGIN.”

 

Jongin cringed. ‘ _Fuck that was too loud._ ’ He looked around and swore a part of him had died. Everyone in the classroom had turned around and stared at him, including the professor. Jongin gulped when he saw the annoyed look on her face. “Kim Jongin,” her voice full of venom, ”this may be the first day of class, but don’t think that I won’t write you down for poor conduct.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he whimpered softly, sliding down in his seat in embarrassment. The professor still didn’t seem satisfied but continued on with her lecture. The stares from his classmates didn’t fully diminish but at least they lessened. Jongin rubbed his face harshly, wishing away the bright red flush making his face look like a tomato.

 

 _‘Why am I such an idiot? Jesus fucking-_ ’ The sound of paper being passed over a table’s surface caused him to perk up. In front of him was a folded paper with small, cute handwriting in the middle of it.

  
 

_It’s nice to meet you Jongin. Ignore Professor Choi, she’s like that to everyone. Also stop rubbing your face so much. It just makes you look more adorable._

_Kyungsoo_

  
 

Jongin is pretty sure his face was as red as Tao’s maserati.

 

Three years later and Jongin has yet to make any other form of contact with Kyungsoo. He would have tried the next time he went in for class, but Professor Choi gave him arranged seating. She claimed keeping him in the front row would ‘keep him focused on his future.’ He still has the note though. He reads it every once in awhile when he feels down or upset in any way. Very few people know of  Jongin’s infatuation with the blonde, doe eyed male, but the people that do just think he’s ridiculous. In some ways, he is. He once spent four hours on Kyungsoo’s facebook page, laughing like a dying seal when he read the cheesy puns or jokes the other male would post. Jongdae calls it stalking, Jongin would rather just call it ‘ _gathering information_.’

 

In a way, Jongin was gaining information. Granted it was on subjects like Kyungsoo’s favorite dog that he sometimes took care of for his cousin, Jonghyun. Or on Kyungsoo’s favorite coffee place down by the small ramen restaurant he sometimes ate at when he is in the mood for it.

 

Okay it’s technically stalking, but he did find something useful! Like how Kyungsoo is a whole year older than him and that his birthday is only two days before Jongin’s. Or how Kyungsoo is a vocal major that works at IKEA so he can continue to offord his extensive collection of The Prince of Tennis-

 

“ ** _Kim Jongin_**. I told everyone to stop two minutes ago, _**why**_ are you still dancing?” Yunho’s irritated voice rang through Jongin’s ears as he halted his movements. Krystal was sending him a judgmental stare along with the rest of the group while Jongdae just shook his head.

 

“Right. Sorry.”

 

Yunho glared. “Watch yourself Dancing Machine. You may be the lead role but I am sure your understudy wouldn't mind replacing you in a heartbeat.” All eyes went to Jongdae, who just shrugged.

 

“Gay outfits and dick-suffocating tights are not my style Teach. I’ll have to pass.”

 

Yunho narrowed his eyes. “Then why are you here?”

 

“Apparently physical artistic abilities are needed in life.”

 

Yunho continued staring and Jongdae rolled his eyes. “I needed the credit and the school knew you didn’t have anyone casted as Jongin’s understudy.”

 

The ballet director sighed and rubbed his temples. “Right. Whatever. Everyone from the top. Kim Jongdae go do something productive with the other understudies. I’m done with all of you for now.”

 

The male in question gave Yunho a salute and a ‘yes sir!’ and left the room with a small group in tow, marching in a military fashion out the door. The director just closed his eyes and started counting to ten under his breath. Jongin sighed and looked into the mirror of the practice room.

 

Tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

  
  
  
  
 

By the time Jongin had finished practice it was almost three in the morning. With his duffle bag slung over his shoulder he slowly trudged home, feet dragging as he thought about his class work due the next week. He could feel his freshly washed hair drip onto the towel hung around his neck. Giggling was heard from the other side of the street and Jongin looked to his side. A young couple was walking to their apartment, probably wasted considering the high pitched giggles the woman was emitting. Her and her partner shared multiple chaste kisses before happily stumbling into their shared apartment. Jongin gripped his bag tighter and began walking at a quicker pace, his heart becoming heavy from the sight.

 

It makes him sound so desperate, but he really wants that. He wants someone to love and to hold. He wants someone that will kiss him silly, drunk or not. He wants someone he can share his life with, someone that will actually listen and share their stories in return. He wants someone with heart shaped lips and sandy blonde hair to actually notice him.

 

It hurts Jongin to admit that his three year crush is probably just one sided, but he can’t get over him. Jongdae had tried to match Jongin up with others, but none of them made him feel happy. None of them were like Do Kyungsoo.

 

Back in high school, Jongin didn’t date anyone. At that time, he had already known he was gay and since he grew up in a highly conservative town, there really weren’t many options. Sure when he got to college he got many offers and confessions from both girls and guys alike, but he always declined. As much as Jongin wants to have a relationship, he is also cheesy and wants to wait for someone that he actually clicks with. Though Jongin had known Kyungsoo for less then one day, he just felt _**something**_ for the older male.

 

Three years later, that feeling still hasn’t disappeared. If anything, it has intensified. Jongin’s heart picks up whenever he spots Kyungsoo laughing with his friends or even just smiling at strangers that say good morning to him. Jongin actually makes it a habit to hear or see Kyungsoo at least once a day. Without this, he feels disappointed for days afterwards. Usually the younger gets up 2 hours earlier than necessary just to see Kyungsoo down at his favorite coffee shop. He’s tired and a little delirious for the rest of the day but it is worth it. Kyungsoo is worth it.

 

Jongin pulled out his key when he reached his apartment and unlocked his door. He kicked off his shoes and threw his keys on the counter. He dropped his duffle bag on his couch, causing a mustard yellow pillow to fall off. Jongin stared at it, not quite recalling when exactly he bought the ugly thing. He picked it up and read the tag.

 

_'IKEA'_

 

Jongin shrugged to himself and threw the pillow back to the couch, proceeding to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Strange, he doesn’t exactly remember ever going to IKEA in the past few months. He did go once to confirm Kyungsoo actually worked at the store but ran out quickly when the male in question tapped his shoulder and asked if he needed any help.

 

“Why do I have to be such a chicken?” Jongin asked his reflection, his words slurred from the mouthful of toothpaste. Jongdae is really the only person that he talks to about Kyungsoo, but he tends to tease him so Jongin tries not to bring up the subject too often. Besides, the best advice Jongdae really gives is to just try and start casual conversation.

 

It’s not like Jongin hasn’t tried doing that. Once, after a week of practicing, he gained the courage to actually greet  Kyungsoo when he had walked by the elder on campus. Kyungsoo had beamed up at Jongin and greeted him back softly, also saying that he really liked his outfit. Jongin never stopped smiling for the rest of the day. He thought about greeting Kyungsoo every morning but then another semester started and Jongin never had the chance to see him on campus again. Now he has to go well out of his way to see the blonde male, getting up at early in the morning even though most of his classes are evening courses just so he can get his daily dose of Kyungsoo. After a lot of thought, Jongin figured it might be creepy if he had tried to talking to the elder every morning. Kyungsoo always has his face in a textbook anyway so he probably wouldn’t want anyone to bother him.

 

Jongin spit out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth. He shut off the bathroom light and moved into his bedroom, flopping on his bed with a grunt. He was too tired to bother changing his clothes, his sweatpants and hoodie would suffice. Jongin grabbed his other pillow and curled up to it, wishing he wasn’t alone. There isn’t anything he hates more than being alone and he always feels like he’s on his own with no one there to catch him if he falls.

 

Jongin buries his face in the body pillow and sniffled softly. He was so tired. So tired of it all. It’s his third year in college and it feels like hell. His parents haven’t really talked to him since he told them he was gay and his sisters are both studying abroad in America. Jongin sometimes has opportunities to skype with them, but it’s rare. He has also been pushing himself so hard for the upcoming performance of Giselle that he has been coming home in the early hours of the morning almost everyday for the last week. Pretty soon all of this pressure is going to break him and he doesn’t know how he is going to cope with it all by himself.

 

He needs a distraction. He needs something to take his mind off his stresses.

 

Jongin rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling.

 

“Kyungsoo?” he asked softly. “You can’t hear me, but I want you to know that I like you. I like you so much and I don’t even know why.”

 

Jongin rubbed his face, thinking he is seriously insane for talking to himself. “Listen Hyung, I’m going to start talking to you okay? I’m going to start trying to take you places and spoil you. Just. Please accept me? I need this Hyung and I don’t know what I will do if you rejected me.”

 

Jongin licked his lips. “Please just- please accept me…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

"Excuse me sir?"

 

Jongin snuggled deeper into the plush body pillow underneath him.

 

The male voice coughed awkwardly. "Sir."

 

Jongin moaned. He just wants to sleep in a few more hours until he has to go back to another round of grueling dance practices. Why won't this guy leave him alone??

 

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to get off the bed."

 

Jongin grit his teeth and gripped the pillow in annoyance. Who the hell was this guy to tell Jongin to get off his own bed-

 

"Sir, this is a store, not your bedroom. So if you could **_please_** -"

 

Jongin sat up, alarmed as he blinked blearily at his surroundings. To his horror, a group of people stood around the king sized bed. Some were holding up phones to record the scene in amusement, others were looking at him with shame. His stomach dropped as he looked around and saw other beds positioned in rows, showing off the colorful bedspreads neatly placed across them.

 

"Where am I?" he asked groggily. He looked to the voice that had woken him up.

 

The blonde haired worker looked momentarily startled when Jongin spoke and shifted awkwardly. “You’re in IKEA.”

 

Jongin’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. “I-I…”

 

The sales associate looked hesitant and when Jongin looked at him closer, he realised it was none other than Kyungsoo himself. “This actually isn’t the first time you have done this-”

 

“You mean I’ve done this **_before_**?”

 

The audience around him started snickering. Kyungsoo looked at them with a pointed glare. “If all of you wouldn’t mind, please move on. I doubt any of you are interested in what this display has to offer.”

 

The crowd looked more than mildly offended but quickly dispersed. Jongin would have probably been really grateful but he was too flustered to think about thanking the other male. Kyungsoo huffed and turned back to Jongin, his glare softening. His eyes filled with concern as he took in his state. “Let me walk you out of the store.”

 

Jongin nodded. He rubbed his face to will his blush away but it was useless. He was probably beet red anyway. Jongin got up slowly and looked at the bed. The colorful covers being showcased was now a crumpled up mess. He must have been staring too long because Kyungsoo put a hand behind his back and led him away. “I’ll fix it later. Nobody really comes back here anyway. Well, except for you of course.”

 

Jongin cringed. “How many times have I done this?”

 

Kyungsoo had a thoughtful look on his face. “This is probably the ninth time?”

 

Jongin instantly stopped walking. How does he not remember this? It does explain all the random shit he has been finding all around his house,but he honestly thought Jongdae left it there as a joke. Jongin buried his face in his hands and felt tears spring to his eyes. Why does this have to happen to him? Above all that, why in front of Kyungsoo?

 

Jongin felt soft hands grip his own and slowly drag them away from his face. Jongin looked up through teary eyes and saw how close Kyungsoo was. His eyes showed worry with a hint of something else Jongin couldn’t quite put his finger on, leaving him momentarily frozen with awe. Never in his 3 years of liking Do Kyungsoo, has he ever gotten this close to the blonde male. Sure he’s had a few wet dreams here and there but they can’t even come close to this. Jongin could feel his heartbeat accelerate as his hands began to lightly tingle in the areas Kyungsoo was touching.

 

“Jongin?…”

 

The said male blinked a few times. “How did you-”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips widened into a radiant smile. “You rubbed your face with your hands because you were embarrassed. You do that a lot, I’ve noticed.”

 

“I, uh,” Jongin really didn’t know what to say to that. His brain temporarily stopped working when it processed that Kyungsoo even remembered him. He blinked a few more times, downright staring at the other male.

 

_‘You do that a lot, I’ve noticed.’_

 

 _He’s been watching me too._ Upon his realization, Jongin broke out into the brightest smile he has probably worn all week. “You watch me too..” he mumbles softly.

 

Kyungsoo gets pink dusting across his cheeks but chuckles anyway. “Come on, you should go before my manager sees you. You aren’t exactly on her good side.”

 

Jongin gulped. Right. He forgot about the whole sleep walking thing. “I-If you don’t mind me asking,” Kyungsoo looked to his side to give Jongin his attention, “how come you haven’t….you know….contacted the police or anything?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Should I contact the police?”

 

Jongin shook his head violently. “NO- uh. I mean, no. It’s just. I’m pretty sure I have some store merchandise at home and I really doubt I payed for it when I was sleepwalking..” Jongin can feel his ears burn in embarrassment. If he keeps this up, his face will forever have a red hue mixed with his tanned skin.

 

Kyungsoo snorted, leading them around another corner. _Damn this place is a maze._

 

The shorter male waved his hand, “Don’t worry about that stuff, Jongin. I payed for it so you’re fine. It was cheap stuff like pillows or other random things.” Jongin nodded, still feeling guilty.

 

“Besides,” Kyungsoo continued cheerily, opening the door to lead them both out of the warehouse, “I have an employee discount and nothing else to spend my paycheck on.”

 

“What about all those Prince of Tennis DVDs?”

 

Kyungsoo looked at him a little alarmed. “Yeah, actually. How did you know about that?” There was curiosity in his voice but Jongin was panicking.

 

_Fuck. Abort. Abort. **ABORT.**_

 

Jongin tried to laugh casually, but it just ended up coming out as high pitched and awkward. “Uh, you seem like a Prince of Tennis kind of guy?”

 

Kyungsoo squinted for a few seconds before deciding to let it go. “So why do you think you’re sleepwalking?”

 

Jongin let a subtle sigh of relief. Crisis averted. For now.

 

“Uhm. I’m not sure. I’ve been kind of busy lately. But you would think that coming home exhausted would make you sleep better.”

 

The blonde’s facial features grew soft. “Exhausted?”

 

“Well I’ve had quite a jam packed schedule lately with the Giselle performance and the-”

 

“Do Kyungsoo, what the hell are you doing?” Both men jolted around to see an elderly woman dressed in a similar uniform to Kyungsoo. Jongin narrowed his eyes in hopes of reading her name plate. Her name was nothing special but the small word underneath it definitely was.

 

‘Manager’. Jongin gulped.

 

Kyungsoo, however, didn’t seem phased and gave her beaming smile. “Oh ahjumma! Sorry I was just escorting a customer out. We were just discussing the stores array of PAX Wardrobes.”

 

The manager’s glare met with Jongin’s wide eyes. “And what do you think of them, young man?”

 

“Uh.”

 

Jongin licked his lips, face heating up under the woman’s fierce glare. “They’re nice.” She rose an eyebrow.

 

“Lots of- uh….space. Yeah. Space.” The tanned male coughed awkwardly. “All big and….wardrobe-y.” Kyungsoo didn’t even try to hide his snort at that. Jongin tried to smile at the woman but she continued to stand there in a defensive position.

 

“You know,” she began, “ you remind me of that punk that keeps breaking into my store.” The tanned male blanched. She continued, not even batting an eye.

 

“The one that continues to sleep on our beds. I told myself the next time I see him, I would call the police.” Both males stood quietly, unmoving. “You wouldn’t happen to know this person, right my dear boy?” Her tone was unmistakingly accusing and Jongin had no idea what he should say.

 

_‘Yes. I am the one that continually breaks into your store to sleep on and steal your merchandise but don’t worry, you’re employee pays for it so it’s okay.’_

 

Nope. Probably not a good time to be honest.

 

Jongin was about to say something in an attempt to satisfy the woman even if it wasn’t the truth, but Kyungsoo beat him to it..

 

“Ahjumma,” he whined. “Let’s not involve a customer with our troubles and let him carry on with his day hm? I’m sure there are plenty of people in the store looking for an associate so we should go inside right?”

 

Bless Kyungsoo and that oh so charming voice of his. The manager’s glare softened when he spoke and she sighed. She nodded and gave Jongin one last suspicious glance before going back inside. He released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

 

“I thought she would never leave,” Kyungsoo grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Jongin turned to the sales associate. “Thank you Kyungsoo.”

 

The latter tilted his head, a questionable look crossing his features. _‘He really is too cute for his own good,’_ the younger thought, smiling to himself. “For covering for me like that.”

 

The small blonde snickered. “Well you definitely needed saving after the whole wardrobe thing. Really? _**‘Wardrobe-y’**_?”

 

Jongin scoffed. “I was drowning in her glare, okay? I didn’t know what to say.”

 

Kyungsoo stared at him with a strange glint. “Good thing I was there to throw you a life preserver.”

 

Jongin’s reply was a quiet and breathless “ _my hero_ ”, but the other heard it nonetheless. Kyungsoo’s eyes dropped to the younger’s plump lips. “You should go. Get some sleep.” His voice was hushed, soothing even.

 

Jongin nodded dumbly. “Right.”

 

Wide eyes crinkled into happy crescents, accompanied by a stunning heart shaped smile and pearly white teeth. “I’ll see you around campus Jongin.” Kyungsoo patted the latter’s shoulder and disappeared into the store.

 

Jongin, on the other hand, was rooted to the ground. He’s still deciding whether or not he should be embarrassed and angry with himself for sleep walking or thanking the Gods for blessing him with this wonderful turn out. After all, he did have a full length conversation with Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin felt the corners of his lips rise at the thought. He picked at the hem of shirt as he recalled all the details. Kyungsoo’s worried looks and generosity towards him gave Jongin a small fluttering feeling in his chest. What makes the flutter worse, however, were the beaming smiles Kyungsoo had sent him. Not to mention the fact that he made the elder laugh with his lame answer to the store’s manager.

 

Jongin bit his lip when he felt a strange surge of energy course through him. He skipped into the air and raised his fist.

 

Happy.

 

He should definitely feel happy.

  
  
  
  
 

Jongin is not happy. Not happy at all.

 

He had gone to dance practice the next day only to have Krystal accidently run into him while doing a stage rehearsal. Luckily he gained back his footing quickly, however, nothing could prepare him for stepping on one of the understudy’s water bottles. Jongin never knew true pain until he had fallen off the stage and nearly broke his ankle.

 

After Yunho’s instant screeching of going to get his foot check at the hospital, Jongin found himself in Jongdae’s car, wincing every time the other hit some sort of bump in the road. His best friend was pissed, to say the least. Mostly because if Jongin’s foot had indeed been broken, Jongdae would have to take over the other’s role in the play.

 

They got to the hospital only to find out that it was just severely sprained and, much to Jongdae’s relief, should heal in a week. That is, if Jongin stays off of it and keeps it on ice.

 

This is how the tanned male ended up with an ice packed wrapped tightly to his ankle with the help of an ace bandage. Jongdae helped carry him up to his apartment and into bed, sitting down on the edge and huffing from the excursion.

 

“You, my good sir, need to stop eating all that damn fried chicken.”

 

Jongin chuckled lightly. “Sorry Dae.”

 

Jongdae waved his hand. “I’m used to it by now. It’s basically in the job description of being your best friend.”

 

The younger tilted his head, confusion evident on his features. “What do you mean?”

 

The latter’s smile grew into a sly grin, his eyes gaining a mischievous glance. “You remember that one time you got drunk at Luhan’s party? You know, the night our school’s soccer team came in first in the National League?”

 

Jongin’s cheeks grew a deep scarlet. Of course he remembers that night. He got so drunk with his friends and apparently did many questionable things that he can’t recall to this day. All Jongin really knows for sure is that they played truth or dare with shots and the next thing he remembers is being dragged home by a sober Jongdae. The tanned male gulped.

 

Jongdae started batting his eyelashes at him. “Ah~,” his voice had a high pitched and obnoxious tone to it. “Ah~ Kyungsoo hyung! Kyungie hyung kiss me. Kiss me please. Touch me hyu-”

 

A slapping sound resonated through the room when Jongin’s hands wrapped around his best friends mouth. “Kim Jongdae!” He gritted his teeth . He was probably blushing to the tips of his ears by now.

 

Jongdae pulled the latter’s hands from his mouth. “Hey why are you slapping your hands over my mouth? You punk!”

 

“Because you are exaggerating and it’s embarrassing!”

 

“Who’s the one embarrassed here huh? And I am not exaggerating!” Jongdae pointed an accusing finger at the other. “You said all of that and more! I’m just being PG for our underaged readers here.”

 

“Jongdae, what are you even saying?..”

 

The other laughed wholeheartedly. “Nothing honestly. I just wanted to try to distract you from the pain in your ankle and I knew something involving your owl boy would do the trick.” He smiled softly at the younger, patting his shoulder gently. Jongin smiled back. Despite being the asshole everyone perceives him to be, Jongdae is actually a really good friend.

 

“ _Sometimes_ ,” Jongin mumbled, watching cautiously as the latter eyes his injured foot as if he wanted to poke it. Jongdae sighed and looked up. “So how is your owl boy? You weren’t late to practice today so I assumed you didn’t wait to see him on campus.”

 

Jongin crossed his arms over his chest and tongued the inside of his cheek. Where should he even begin? Even though Jongdae is his best friend, he would never let Jongin live the sleep walking thing down. “I...I found myself going to IKEA today. He actually recognized me”

 

It wasn’t totally a lie and from the shit eating grin on the other’s face, Jongdae was obviously not suspecting anything. “Really? That’s great! He remembered your name and everything?”

 

Jongin nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. I mean, it would kind of be hard to forget my name considering I kind of screamed it at his face.”

 

Jongdae snorted. “You did kind of made a dick out of yourself that day.”

 

The younger rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Shouldn’t you be going home soon? I thought you had a test tomorrow.”

 

His best friend raised an eyebrow. “What are you? My mom?”

 

“No but I will kick you out of my apartment here in the next few minutes if you don’t leave.”

 

“What are you going to do ankle boy? Beat me with your crutches?”

 

“No. I’ll just act like my ankle is too strained for me to do the show so Yunho puts your ass in to take over my part, my precious understudy.”

 

Jongdae put a hand to his heart and feigned shock. “Now that’s just playing dirty.”

 

Jongin playfully hit the latter’s shoulder.”Go home and get some sleep. I’ll be fine here.” Jongdae sighed, his shoulder slumping slightly.

 

“What am I going to do with you. I was planning to stay the night and nurse you back to health with my amazing cooking skills. Now you’re kicking me out.”

 

Jongin felt his heart tug. It really meant a lot to him that Jongdae cared this much, but the other really should leave so he can study a bit before sleeping. “Thanks Dae, but really. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

The latter shook his head and stood up. “At least let me make you some food in case you get hungry at night.”

 

Jongin nodded slightly. “That would be great.”

  
  
  
  
 

Jongin sighed, his best friend long gone by now, the food left on his bedside table. He glances at his tightly wound ankle. In the hospital, it was turning a dark pink color, some parts melding into a bluish tint. It had been throbbing and was sensitive to any touch the doctor gave. Jongin now stares at the appendage as if it had just murdered his favorite dog.

 

Why did this have to happen to him now? Show night was approaching so fast that he had no time to waste. Even though he knows he will do well, there is always room for improvement, even if it is just minor details. Jongin moved his foot in attempt to get more comfortable on his bed and felt a stabbing pain shoot up his leg.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Jongin hissed and gritted his teeth as he willed the throbbing to dissipate. Looks like he isn’t going to be getting much sleep tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
 

Jongin was dreaming of sleeping on a sandy beach. His head comfortably laying back on the sand. Seashells and starfish were laid out around him, the waves of the ocean heard in the distance. Jongin recognizes the distinct smell of coffee instead of salt though, but that didn’t matter to him. It smelt of warmth and comfort. It smelt of wide eyes and sandy blonde ha-

 

“Jongin.”

 

The said male inhaled sharply as he was jarred from his slumbering state. He blinked blearily at the bed beneath him. The comforter a light blue, reminding him of the crystal blue waters of Jeju, with stripes lining the underneath.. Wrapping the bed were sandy yellow sheets with no real pattern to it. Jongin looked to his hands to find he had been hugging a pillow in the shape of a starfish. Fake seashells sit atop the comforter, all a plain white color that glisten with even the smallest amount of light. Before Jongin could process the bedding any longer, he felt a familiar pain shoot up from his ankle to his calf.

 

He cursed loudly, grimacing. It hurt like hell for some reason, as if he had been walking on it-

 

“Jongin?”

 

He looked up to find Kyungsoo staring at him with worried eyes. The sales associate was dressed in casual wear, his shirt old and ratty. His basketball shorts had a symbol on it towards the corner, underneath it read ‘Cheonhwa Middle School’. His hair was adorable sleep tousle, blonde locks randomly sticking up in areas. ‘Cute’ was the only word that came to Jongin’s mind.

 

“Are you...coherent?”

 

Jongin blinked. “I’m sorry?”

 

Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief. “In the past, when you sleep walked, you tended to be in some sort of daze when I tried to wake you. Yesterday was the only day you actually spoke to me.”

 

So he sleep walked again. Great. Jongin briefly looked around and noticed the main lights were shut off, only the backup generated lights remained on. The store must be closed and judging by Kyungsoo’s tired state, it was probably really late.

 

“What time is it?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “It was two a.m. when Chanyeol called me so it’s probably about two thirty.”

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

Kyungsoo yawned and pointed at the security camera above them. “He’s our head security guy here. He’s also the main reason you haven’t been taken away by the police.”

 

Jongin winced. “Ah.”

 

The wide eyed male rubbed his eyes. “Don’t worry he erases the tapes that catch you breaking in, so you’re good.”

 

Jongin began licked his lips nervously. “That’s…..That’s good then.”

 

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo mumbles, “or else you would probably be a convicted felon. I mean you did commit a few crimes.”

 

The fact that Jongin couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not kind of scared the younger. Sure, breaking and entering (and pretty much shoplifting) could earn him a few years, but usually Kyungsoo doesn’t have such a serious tone about it. The tanned male rubbed his neck and laughed awkwardly. “Heh heh… you got me.”

 

Kyungsoo stared for a few seconds. “Oh my god. You thought I was serious. Wait, no no. I just- I’m sorry. It’s late- early- and my humor already sucks as it is, so when I’m tired it gets even worse. I’m sorry. You have nothing to worry about I understand that you are not sleepwalking on purpose.”

 

Jongin couldn’t help but smirk at a flustered Kyungsoo. The elder picked at the hem of his shirt as his fists turned into tight balls. He toed the ground and averted his eyes from Jongin’s amused gaze. A shade of pink dusted his cheeks and his eyes darted everywhere in an attempt to calm his nerves. The sight had the younger chuckling deeply. “It’s okay ‘Soo.”

 

The latter froze and finally locked eyes with Jongin. His mouth fell slightly agape and his voice sounded breathless. “‘Soo?...”

 

Now it was Jongin’s turn to blush. “I- Yeah. Can I call you that?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded quickly, not hesitating in the slightest. “Of course! I would like that very much actually.”

 

Kyungsoo was looking at him with that strange glint again. Jongin just smiled sheepishly and squeezed the starfish body pillow closer to his chest. “Okay then, ‘Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled brightly, his cheeks gaining just the smallest ounce of color. “We should probably get out of here soon. I mean it’s kind of trespassing to be here after hours.” Jongin nodded.

 

“Right.” He slid his legs to the side of the bed and went to get up. Excruciating pain shot up through his ankle caused him to almost fall flat on his face if it weren’t for Kyungsoo. The wide eyed male looked alarmed.

 

“Jongin?!”

 

If Jongin wasn’t in so much pain, he would have chuckled at Kyungsoo’s worried tone. But reality is a bit of an ass and he can barely formulate an ‘i’m okay’ to ease the other’s mind. After sitting Jongin back on the bed, Kyungsoo crouched down to examine his foot. Kyungsoo gasped when he pulled up the tanned male’s pant leg.

 

“You’re ankle is blue Jongin! What did you do?”

 

Jongin winced when he felt dainty hands experimentally apply pressure to his injury. “I slipped on a water bottle at rehearsal.”

 

Kyungsoo shot a glare at him as if he knew he wasn’t telling the whole truth. “And?”

 

He paused. “....And I might have fallen off the stage afterwards.”

 

Kyungsoo slapped him over the head lightly. "And you walked all the way here?! Are you dumb?!"

 

Jongin gave a wry smile. "I guess even an injury doesn't stop me from breaking in here."

 

The latter sighed. "Well you can't stay here. My manager would probably strangle you if she found you here. Where do you live? I'll help you walk home."

 

Jongin made a face. "The north side of campus."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes bugged out. " ** _The North Side?!_** " The injured male felt his ears ring with the smaller's screeching. "Jongin IKEA is on the south side of campus- 2 miles away from it in fact." He sighed when he looked at the other's swollen ankle. "No wonder it looks so bad."

 

Kyungsoo raised his gaze to meet Jongin's. The other was obviously in pain but was trying to conceal that fact for some reason. That's when Kyungsoo made a split second decision.

 

"Hold on. I need to call Chanyeol."

 

Jongin shifted uncomfortably as he watched the blonde dial a number on his phone, mumbling lowly to the other person as he stared at Jongin. It frustrated Jongin that he keeps sleepwalking like this. Isn't your subconscious supposed to know what's best for you? The worst part is that he is burdening poor Kyungsoo and his coworker as well. Jongin clutched the pillow closer like an ashamed child that woke their parents up for a petty nightmare. Kyungsoo must be getting so annoyed at this recurring situation.

 

“Okay. Yeah I have the keys so I’ll lock it behind me. Thanks Yeol.” Kyungsoo took the phone from his ear and tapped the screen to end the call. He gazes down at Jongin and gives him a sad look when he sees how upset he is. “Hey,” he says softly, causing Jongin’s eyes to lock with his. “Why don’t you just come and stay at my place tonight? It’s pretty close and I’ve got plenty of room.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen to the size of saucers and his mouth falls open in shock. Is his crush really inviting him over to his _**house**_?

 

Kyungsoo bites his lip to conceal the laugh that seems to be threatening to escape. “Don’t looked so scared. I promise I’m not a serial killer or something. I’ve just got a mild interest in good looking, sleepwalking boys.” Jongin can tell that Kyungsoo is just teasing him to try to get him to smile again but Jongin is too shocked to do so. His heart is thundering in his chest and he can feel the heat in his face raise a few degrees because _**Kyungsoo just called him good looking**_.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Kyungsoo belts out a laugh at the flustered look on the other male’s face. When he calms down from his laughing fit he raises his eyebrow at him. “So what will it be?”

 

Jongin tried his best not to look too eager when he nodded his head, licking his lips as he struggled to stand. Kyungsoo grins, offering Jongin a hand and dragging him up until he is half leaning on the sales associate. With difficulty, both men hobbled out of the overly large furniture store and made their way into the parking lot. There was comfortable silence filled only with small panting from exertion. Jongin can’t help but to glance at Kyungsoo from the corner of his eye, feeling a sense of happiness with his arm slung around the smaller’s shoulders, blonde tufts of hair brushing against his skin ever so slightly.

 

They make it to Kyungsoo’s old beat up Honda without too much trouble. They had to stop a couple times, once so Kyungsoo could lock up the door they had come out of and twice so Kyungsoo could catch his breath. Jongin apologizes profusely but the other just waves it off, cracking a joke about how this is making him realize how much he needs to start working out. Jongin just sends him a worried look. When they do make it to the car, Kyungsoo helps Jongin slowly get comfortable, lifting up his ankle to set it gently on the dashboard. Jongin winces but tries not to make any noise.

 

The entire ride to Kyungsoo’s is spent with Jongin staring helplessly at his purple and blue ankle. The whole middle part of his foot is swollen, making his ankle itself look like the size of a orange. He whimpers to himself as Kyungsoo hits a small pot hole in the road, a string of apologizes falling from his lips as he frantically glances from the road to Jongin to make sure he’s alright. Jongin just slumps  in his seat and tries not to think about the pain radiating every time there is so much as a small bump in the road. He instead tries to focus his attention on the approaching apartment building, feeling giddy when Kyungsoo puts the car in park.

 

The elevator ride to Kyungsoo’s floor was filled with the smaller male apologizing in advance for any messes there may be. Jongin just shrugs and says his place is the same way with exams coming up so soon. Kyungsoo just gives him a small smile and helps him to the door. Keys jingle as the blonde goes to unlock the door and then suddenly Jongin’s hit with the overwhelming smell of vanilla and a hint of coffee. He grins to himself as he basks in it.

 

Kyungsoo gently plops him down on a bed in one of the extra bedrooms, saying a quick ‘be right back’ before disappearing into the hallway. The dancer takes a deep breath and smiles at the neatly decorated room, his excitement for being in the elder’s home beginning to die down, exhaustion taking its place as he sinks himself into the plush pillows.

 

Kyungsoo quickly returns with a steaming mug of what Jongin assumes to be tea. He gently hands it to him, Jongin taking a small sniff only to realize that it’s chamomile. Kyungsoo gives a boyish grin.

 

“I figured it might help relax you so you can try to get a good night sleep.” He glances at the clock on the wall. “Well, good enough for going to bed at 3:26 in the morning.” Jongin smiled sheepishly and looked down at his cup, his hands becoming warm from holding the sides. He sips it slowly as Kyungsoo sets his ankle on a pillow, setting a bag of frozen peas on it as well. Jongin’s face scrunches up in  pain but relaxes after a few minutes. He feels the bed dip by his side and is greeted with Kyungsoo’s worried frown.

 

“You really worry me, you know that?” Jongin blinks up at him as the other plays with his hands in his lap. “It’s just, you always look so tired Jongin. Even in school. You walk around like a zombie and you seem to exhaust yourself all the time. Do you have early morning classes or something? Because if I were you, I would set my schedule for strictly afternoon classes next semester.”

 

Jongin blushes to the tips of his ears and hides himself behind his cup. He is not about to tell Kyungsoo that is classes are _**all**_ afternoon classes. That the only reason he gets up super early is just to see him every day instead of resting from his late night rehearsal. Definitely not telling him that bit.

 

When Jongin stays silent Kyungsoo sighs. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to seem pushy just now. I just- I really worry about you.”

 

Jongin frowns, thinking that Kyungsoo apologizes for way too much that isn’t even his fault. “No you’re right. I should really watch out for my health. It’s just even if I do try to have a good night’s rest, I just seem to end up at your store.”

 

Kyungsoo squints. “Do you think there’s a reason you're sleepwalking so much?”

 

‘Yeah. I really like you and I’m too much of a chicken to actually say anything.’ Jongin sips his tea, muttering a small ‘who knows’. Kyungsoo continues to stare.

 

“Is there something that is on your mind a lot? Something stressing you out?” Jongin shakes his head even though that is a total lie. His entire life is stressing him out right now.

 

“Your subconscious must want something,” the blonde male pauses, contemplating.

 

Jongin cracks a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. “Maybe my subconscious wants me to remodel my home with IKEA furniture.”

 

Kyungsoo smirks at the comment. “I could help you out with that, you know. I’ll get a nice commission. It’s the least you could do for me since I’ve basically saved your ass from my manager countless times.” Jongin hums, showing a lazy smile.

 

“My hero,” he said playfully, recalling the last time he called Kyungsoo that, how the other male got that glint in his eyes that made Jongin’s stomach flip with excitement. Kyungsoo does the same thing now, his facial features growing soft and his smirk fading to a slight smile.

 

They sit together in a comfortable silence, Jongin’s foot still throbbing beneath the cold peas. He’s finished his tea by now, the warm liquid making him feel fuzzy and the previous exhaustion returns. He yawns widely, bringing a hand up to his face. Kyungsoo’s eyes show the same sleepiness.

 

The blonde male pats his head. “I’ll be sleeping out in the living room if you need me.”

 

Jongin nods and buries his face into the pillows. “Okay.”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a fond smile before heading out the door, his expression bewildered when a hand flies to grab his wrist. He turns and sees Jongin giving him a strange look.

 

“I just- I want to thank you. For everything.” He licked his lips. “It means so much to me.” Jongin really hopes Kyungsoo can’t hear his rapidly beating heart, but from the strong pulse coming from the other’s wrist, he knows he isn’t the only one feeling nervous.

 

Kyungsoo gently removed his hand from his wrist and covered it with his own walm palm, giving a light squeeze. “Get some rest Jongin.” Jongin nods and Kyungsoo laid his hand back on the bed. The injured male watched his retreating figure disappear through the door and down the hallway, a smile continuing to play on his lips, even when he slips into a peaceful sleep.

  
  
  
  
 

There was a small crashing sound that made Kyungsoo sit up, obviously startled. His hair was going in all different directions and his blanket was all scrunched up around the lower half of his body. His eyes scanned his dimly lit living room when he saw the source of the noise stumbled out from the hallway.

 

Kyungsoo had to blink a few times to realize that it was Jongin fumbling around and trying to get his bearings, all of his movements clumsy like his limbs weighed more than the rest of his body. Kyungsoo, in his own barely conscious state, thought that Jongin would make a break for the door to leave, but he was soon proved wrong when Jongin stumbled his way closer to Kyungsoo. Small mumbling was heard as Jongin knocked his knee on the table, Kyungsoo goes to stand up to help him.

 

“Jongin-” the wind is knocked out of him when Jongin weakly puts his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and becomes dead weight, making them go toppling onto the makeshift bed Kyungsoo had prepared on the couch. Jongin cuddles up to the curve Kyungsoo’s body and drapes his arms across his chest, digging his nose into the smaller male’s neck. He hears a deep, content sigh come from the dancer as his entire body relaxes into Kyungsoo’s.

 

Kyungsoo goes through many emotions in that moment. It’s starts off as shock, which fades to worry as he cranes his head to see Jongin’s swollen ankle resting on the arm of the couch. He then feels warmth swell in his heart when he looks down at Jongin’s peaceful face. Kyungsoo swears he’s never seen him with such a relaxed expression. When he looks closer, he even notices a hint of a smile playing on Jongin’s lips. The elder carefully cards his fingers through auburn hair and earns a light croon from the sleeping male. Kyungsoo smiles.

 

“We have a lot to talk about Kim Jongin,” he said softly, continuing to play with the other’s soft locks as the first few rays of dawn filter through the living room.

  
  
  
  
 

Jongin’s eyes flutter open when the steady beating rings in his ear. It’s a beautiful sound and almost lulls him back to sleep until he registers the rising and falling chest that he is currently leaning on.

 

Quick as a snake, he’s sitting up, one hand supporting him on the couch as he looks around. To his horror, he sees Kyungsoo blinking at him blearily, hand held mid air where he was running his fingers through Jongin’s hair. He briefly felt Kyungsoo move to sit up, feeling the smaller’s calves brush against his, and gulped. Kyungsoo puts a hand on his shoulder and his doe eyes fill with worry.

 

“Jongin it’s okay. I don’t-”

 

“Did I sleep here?” Jongin’s voice is still hoarse from sleep but there was an obvious tone of panic laced into it.

 

Kyungsoo paused and then nodded. “You started sleep walking again. Luckily you only came out to come lay with me instead of trying to leave the house.” Jongin blushed a bright red and at this, Kyungsoo was quick to continue.  “But honestly Jongin it’s okay. I don’t mind.”

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

 

“You just looked so peaceful sleeping there I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

 

Jongin can feel his chest tightening in anxiety. Kyungsoo probably thinks he’s so strange or worse- knows that Jongin likes him and is just taking pity on him because of his exhausted condition lately. Jongin immediately looks down at his hands and starts shaking. Things were going so well and now they are coming crashing down all over again. He feels his eyes prick with tears just like the day he had been caught sleeping in IKEA by the blonde boy next to him..

 

He made a small whimpering sound unintentionally and began to curl in on himself. Kyungsoo gasped at the sound and immediately hugged Jongin. The taller male tried to pull away but Kyungsoo didn’t let him, hugging him tighter in the process.

 

“Jongin please don’t be upset,” he said softly. Jongin shook his head.

 

“I’m so sorry Kyungsoo. This is all my fault. I never meant to sleepwalk and break into your store. I’m so sorry for that. And I’m sorry that you had to bring me all the way to your home and put up with me laying on top of you. And-”

 

Kyungsoo pulled away this time and put his hand over Jongin’s mouth. Fresh tears were falling down Jongin’s cheeks as he made eye contact with Kyungsoo. The smaller male gave a small smile, eyes bright and happy despite everything.

 

“Can I say something?” When Jongin nods, Kyungsoo continues, his hands still covering Jongin’s mouth. “There was once this guy I saw falling asleep in my economics class on the first day so I decided to be a good samaritan and wake him up. What I didn’t expect was this guy to be the most adorable creature I’ve ever seen and instead of being all smooth to try to win him over, I just gave him my name. Turns out he wasn’t really the smooth type either since he kind of screeched his name back at me and interrupted the entire class in the process.” Jongin flushed bright red at the memory and Kyungsoo could feel his lips forming a pout on his palms.

 

“I thought about that guy for _**months**_ afterwards. You can imagine my surprise when he seemed to have sought me out, saying hello to me every day or just giving me that dazzling smile of his. I wanted to talk to him but I never knew how to start the conversation.” Kyungsoo paused and stared hard at the flustered male in front of him. “But then I began to notice how tired you looked. When I asked around, I found out from a classmate of mine that you’re in a play as the lead role. At first my heart swelled with pride for you but then, one day when I sneaked into the dance studio to see you, I realized what exactly that meant.

 

“You were dancing so beautifully, I have to admit, but I could see in your eyes that you needed a desperate break but couldn’t stop because your instructor would get angry. I saw him order you to stop just to start from the beginning so many times, I felt exhausted just watching you.”

 

Jongin looks down when he feels a pang in his chest. Kyungsoo continued. “So you can imagine how worried I got when I saw you sleepwalk into my workplace and continued to do so almost every other day until now. I just-” Kyungsoo licks his lips, “I’m not very good at this- this whole talking about your feelings thing, but Jongin I don’t think it’s a bad thing that you started sleepwalking, or that you came out and basically slept on top of me. So please don’t apologize, okay?”

 

When Jongin just blinks at him, Kyungsoo slowly drops his hands. He notices the other’s tears have dried up and he’s no longer shaking. Overall, he mostly just looks shellshocked at Kyungsoo’s words. After a few moments of silence, Jongin says a small “so what are you trying to say?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “That you can sleep on top of me anytime.” When Jongin’s eyes nearly bug out of their sockets Kyungsoo gives a throaty laugh. “I’m kidding Jongin. What I mean is I may or may not have a big fat crush on you and I sure hope you feel the same way or I may just die of embarrassment.”

 

Jongin tries to hold in the squeak of happiness that bubbles from his throat but can’t help releasing it as he bear hugs Kyungsoo. “Of course I like you too ‘Soo. Why do you think I was basically on the verge of a panic attack a few minutes ago? I thought you would be mad and uncomfortable with me…”

 

Kyungsoo quickly shakes his head and pulls away from Jongin’s hug. “Jongin I’ve basically liked you for **_years_** now. Of course I wouldn’t be mad or uncomfortable with you. It was kind of nice to be honest.”

 

Jongin tilts his head. “What was?”

 

“Sleeping next to you. Not to sound creepy but it’s like spooning a warm marshmallow when you sleep next to me.”

 

Jongin gives a boyish grin, a small blush tinting his cheeks once again. “Ah, I’ve heard that from Jongdae too. Once his heater broke in his dorm so he came all the way to mine so I could keep him warm.”

 

“Kim Jongdae?”

 

“Yeah. He’s my best friend. Do you know him?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “He’s a vocal major too. Him and I are usually partners for competitions and stuff. He’s a great guy, says way too many snide remarks in front of the teacher though. I worry he’s going to get himself kicked out of class sometimes.”

 

Jongin finds it strange Jongdae’s never mentioned working with Kyungsoo, but he decides to store that in the back of his mind for now. “He’s always like that. Don’t worry.”

 

Kyungsoo hums and there is silence between the two as they bask in each other’s presence. The steady glow of the morning sun illuminating the living room, muffled sounds of chirping coming from the birds just outside Kyungsoo’s window.

 

“I can’t begin to tell you how happy this makes me ‘Soo- how happy you make me.” He licks his lips nervously as Kyungsoo looks at him curiously. “No matter what I did or tried to do, everything made me feel so alone. So scared. Even things that made me happy or laugh still left me feeling hollow inside. I was like a termite choking on splinters. Things that are supposed to bring me joy or happiness just ended up bringing me tears and pain instead. It’s like there is an ocean on top of me and sometimes I feel like I’m going to burst from all the pressure.”

 

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's hand and squeezes it. “Did you ever tell your friends about this?” He asks quietly, probably afraid that he might be probing. “Keeping these anxieties in does no good, trust me.”

 

Jongin sighs and brings his other hand to clasp Kyungsoo’s palm between both of his. “I- how do I put this,” he gives a shaky sigh and continues. “Some anxieties can’t be fixed by friends or family. Some anxieties are a personal thing and telling them to other people can do more harm than good. Like if I were to tell Jongdae about how I feel like I’m suffocating on nothing, like life is just getting too hard and I all I need is a distraction, he would worry for me more than he should. I know it sounds stupid but I don’t want anyone to possibly see me as weak either. I am strong. I mean, hell, I made it this far right?” Jongin’s words are a little more rushed as he tries to keep his voice from showcasing his emotions too much.

 

“The truth is I didn’t want Jongdae’s comfort. I didn’t want my mother or father’s or sisters’ comfort. I wanted **_no one’s_** comfort. No one but your’s. It’s not that I wanted you to wipe away my tears and give me loving advice, I just wanted you.” At this, Jongin gains enough courage to look Kyungsoo in the eye. “I wanted you. I wanted you to talk to me while having coffee together since you seem to love the stuff so much. I wanted us to share our life stories together and tell jokes to each other while walking hand in hand down the street. I just- I wanted that. All of that. It’s exactly what would help me. Not a pat on the back and a ‘you’ll get through this’, but breath taking smiles and chaste kisses. Warm hugs and soft giggles. Cooking breakfast together and falling asleep in each other’s arms.” He trails off as he realized how strange that must sound. “I’m sorry, I’ve said way too much. You probably think I’m some stalker creep.”

 

Kyungsoo actually laughed at that and shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?” he asks fondly. Jongin gave him a small smile, his thumb slowly stroking the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s knuckles.

 

“You could make me pancakes and get me some more ice because I’m pretty sure they’re going to have to amputate my ankle at this rate.”

 

Both of them glanced down at Jongin’s ankle and noticed the coloring was a fading blue and purple mix, but still too swollen to be considered safe to walk on. Kyungsoo’s merry laughter rings through the living room. “Alright deal, but don’t you dare get up or I’ll tie you to the couch.”

 

Jongin smirks. “Kinky.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but can’t help the amused smile growing on his face. “Oh shut up and watch TV or something.”

 

Jongin snickers and pats the couch for Kyungsoo to scoot closer. Kyungsoo does so only to be engulfed in a proper hug, Jongin’s arms wrapped comfortably around his waist. “Thank you Kyungsoo. For everything. I promise I’ll take great care of you once my ankle is healed. We’ll go to on trips and go shopping…. It’ll be great.”

 

Kyungsoo giggles and hugs Jongin back. “Just focus on healing and then we’ll talk about doing stuff together, okay?” Jongin nods and squeezes him tight again before letting him get up to make them both breakfast. The younger can’t help but keep but to continue to grin as reality sets in.

 

Kyungsoo likes him and accepted his feelings wholeheartedly. Jongin can feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest and a zap of excitement run through his veins, a feeling that he hasn’t felt in years. He can honestly say that he is well on his way to being truly happy again, just like when he was a kid trying a dance class for the very first time. And even when he glances at his ankle and thinks to himself that it probably won’t be healed in time for show night, he still believes that this is the happiest day of his life.

  
  
  
  
  
 

Months later, Jongin is walking just fine again. He was right about not being able to heal in time for the show, leaving a very pissed off Jongdae there to cover for him since he was, after all, the understudy. Yunho was beyond unpleased at the circumstances but didn’t blame Jongin in the slightest like he thought he would.

 

The performance went on well. Jongin bought him and Kyungsoo tickets so they could support Jongin’s friends. They both had a good laugh when Jongdae stumbled on stage in a pair of leotards. They were apparently loud enough to hear from stage because when it was Jongdae’s cue to do a pirouette, he showcased his middle finger to the audience as he stuck the landing. Jongin prayed that Yunho didn’t see that because he’s pretty sure the director would wring his best friend’s neck for sure.

 

Other than that, nothing major has really changed. Jongin is finally sleeping more thanks to Kyungsoo’s persistence on the matter. Since the ballet is over and done with, Jongin and Kyungsoo also now have the nights to themselves to do whatever it is they want. Sometimes they go out to dinner or a movie. Other times they just spend time together in each other’s apartment or hang out with their mutual friends. Things are going great. Jongin’s sleepwalking habits are even gone now.

 

Well, kind of.

  
  
  
 

“ _Kyungsoo,_ ” the radio said from his back pocket.

 

Kyungsoo picks it up and brings it to his face. “Yeah go ahead.”

 

“ _Go tell your boyfriend to stop sleeping on the goddamn beds already._ ” Chanyeol tried to make his voice sound annoyed and irritated, but Kyungsoo could sense the hint of amusement laced within it.

 

“Are you sure it’s him? He hasn’t done it in months.” Kyungsoo feels worry start to cloud in his heart.

 

“ _Yes I’m sure it’s him. It’s not every day you have a man that could easily be a Calvin Klein model bust into your store to sleep on the beds. Why is he even sleepwalking? Are you depriving him of sex or something? Because if I were you, I’d be all over that ass in a heartbeat_.”

 

“Park Chanyeol this is an open radio channel,” he hissed, feeling a hint of shame when one of the customers close by look at him with a horrified expression and cover their six year old’s ears. “And may I remind you that you are on speaker.”

 

Another voice chimed in. “ _Honestly, he has a point Kyungsoo. That ass is too fine._ ” He recognizes it to be Luhan, his other coworker.

 

“Whatever,” he says, “I’ll go get him now.”

 

“ _Let me know if you need help. I wouldn’t mind kissing that sleeping beauty awake._ ” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes because he knows Luhan means no harm. As Kyungsoo briskly walks through the different sections of the store, his thoughts drifted to Jongin. What could be making him sleepwalk again? The younger did admit he thought it had to do with the fact that he really wanted to become closer with Kyungsoo but now they’re as close as they can be. They basically do everything together, their friends even going so far as to joke that the two are joined at the hip now.

 

Maybe there is something Kyungsoo is missing and things aren’t as great as they seem. As he approaches the abandoned section of beds in the corner, he sees Jongin sleeping peacefully on his back, arms and legs sprawled out on the comforter. He walks up cautiously, afraid to make too much noise to startle the younger awake.

 

He leans over and gently shakes Jongin. “Jongin? Baby you need to wake up.” When there was no response he leaned in closer. “Jongin?”

 

Just then Jongin’s hands shot up to wrap his arms around the nape of his neck and bring him in for a chaste kiss, Jongin’s plump lips fitting perfectly against Kyungsoo’s. When he pulls away, Jongin grins mischievously. “Hey ‘Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo gave him a pointed look. “Were you pretending to sleep here just so you could kiss me at work?”

 

Jongin’s mischievous grin grew wider and his twinkling eyes darted down towards Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Maybe” is all he says before leaning in again, this time kissing the smaller deeply and lovingly. Kyungsoo just giggles softly and recuperates the kiss.

 

Kyungsoo was wrong. Things are _**definitely**_ as great as they seem.


End file.
